Transported:Perfect?
by pinkrangersforever
Summary: Overhearing the conversation of the rangers, Liz walks out and reflects on her life. During reflection on her life painful memories rear their ugly heads.
1. Chapter 1

One day I was wondering around the loft and heard the rangers talking. They hadn't known I was listening in. I stayed back in order to hear the conversation.

"Liz is too perfect don't you think?" the young voice questions. I could tell the voice was male.

"Maybe but there's still a lot we don't know about her," The falcon's voice announces.

"She can't be so perfect," the young cheetah notes.

"That is highly improbable," Billy points out.

A sigh escapes me as I wonder downstairs, slipping past them unnoticed.

"Only if they knew," I mutter, passing through the parlor door. My thoughts feel as though they are a race horse. I start thinking about first grade and how my life has changed since then.

"_Sir, your daughter has to have bladder surgery. Her tubes aren't long enough," a doctor said to my dad, "They don't reach her bladder." _

"_Can we make sure her heart is still fine before we do the bladder surgery?" The man of his late thirties questions. _

"_Yes," the doctor replied. I was taken to a room and an ultrasound machine was hooked up. The cold gel was placed on my chest. They began the ultrasound. The doctors turned to my parents and informed them that something was wrong, I had a VSD which was basically a hole in my heart. _

_My dad's last name was called, as I waited patiently to get the news as well. _

"_Sir, you daughter is not having bladder surgery, she's having heart surgery instead," The doctor explains. _

_I don't remember much but I remember my dad talking to me and holding a stuffed doll named Holly in my arms before drifting off to sleep. _

_After getting released from the hospital, I was on strict orders not to do anything that required a lot of upper body strength. For six weeks, while my friends played out on the playground or did some sort of physical activity, I sat in the office or in a corner watching them play. Wishing I could have gone out there with them. _

Tears threaten to fall but I wipe them away as quickly as they came. I was not going to let myself cry not yet. I still had more memories to go. I had no idea where I was going just know I had to walk. The memories continued to come whether I wanted them to or not.

The school had refused to test me because I had such high grades and my parents then took me to a professional. I had countless hours of testing. Finally after the tests were done, my mom and dad entered the room and the psychologist explained everything and how it would affect me. My dad was almost in tears because he never realized he had a learning disability until they test me. Mom worked with me every night helping me with my school work and because my memory wasn't all that great. I would learn a list of spelling words and then forget them the next week.

Another memory passed through my head this time it was my second or third grade year, some of the other kids decided to pick on me. I smile as I remember the fact that myself and my best friend at the time, who I had lost contact with, had threatened a boy because he was picking on us. We were both in karate at the time and we kicked, as well as many other things to show we weren't going to put up with his crap. The next day the principal announced something but I couldn't remember what only our two faces looking at each other and going oops. I quietly laugh at the memory.

Something entered my mind, that I hadn't thought about in a while. It was the day we were forced to move because of my dad's job. We had found a house in Hudson, Ohio and I had already made friends with the girls next door. The next day we found out that we had no choice but to live in a different area because the company said you have to move there. Mom and I were in tears. As my mom sat at the kitchen table crying as she looked through an ad book for houses, the realtor didn't show us the houses we wanted and we had to fight him a bit. That memory soon faded as well as I remembered my first boyfriend.

It was during my seventh grade year, it was the time of my first boyfriend. We were having a dance at the school and I could tell he was too chicken to ask me out so I asked him out. It was fun. The dates continued but we slowly grew apart. I eventually ended it because I couldn't take it anymore. He just didn't seem to care about me at all. We didn't have any dates or anything like that. Oh, the mistakes I made in that relationship. I was jealous of my friends relationships including my own brother. The relationship I wanted was to have my boyfriend randomly call me and just say "hey how was your day?" or something like that something that made feel like he really cared for me. I didn't get that with him. Those memories weaken as something else happens.

I still had no idea where I was going but it felt good to walk.

My mind was still racing about everything that happened even in the past year.

I had a roommate but she and I didn't get along until she moved out. Then we became pretty good friends. I had two months to myself no one to bug me or that kind of thing. Then a new girl moved in which I found out after I moved out she was acting mean on purpose and wanted me to get out of the room. I had shoved her, not hard just pushed her back enough that she wasn't screaming in my face. She was at least an inch from my face screaming. I was so ashamed of myself that I reported myself to an RA. I had taken responsibility for my action of shoving her.

I didn't know what I was thinking about at the time I walked back into the pizza parlor but everyone had noticed my leave of absence and was asking me all kinds of questions.

"Where were you?" Rocky questions.

"I went for a walk. I had a lot of stuff to think about," I explain.

"What was there to think about?" Tommy inquires looking me in the eye.

"How you guys see me as so perfect when I'm not," I comment, resisting the urge to glare.

"What do you mean?" Adam asks.

"I overheard you guys talking," I enlighten them, "I am not perfect nor will I ever will be. I make mistakes alright?"

"Alright," they answer nodding their head in the process.

"I have a learning disability and I have to work twice as hard as the other people. Also I don't tell many people because I feel they may treat me differently. Some people have and others haven't but I don't usually tell them until they really get to know me. When they could see past a learning disability and see me," I tell them. The tears were threatening once again.

"I hold a lot of things together. I've had a battle all my life just about. I almost feel like a constant warrior," I inform them, a soft chuckle escapes me, "My boyfriend said to me once 'don't be the warrior with me, let me take care of you even though I'm not with you.' I told him, 'I try not to be but sometimes I am. It's a part of who I am. Always have, always will.' I am just so used to fighting everything; school districts, friends, and even enemies."

"We didn't realize how hard this was for you," Theo comments.

"It's fine. Freak outs I can handle, fighting as well, but I do need friends to help me at times."

"What do you mean when you say you can handle all that but you still need your friends?" Theo questions.

"I'm not a complete lone wolf. I run with a pack. I also protect my friends and it doesn't matter if I get hurt or not," I explain going into more detail.

"Alright, that's enough," The soft voice of the violet ranger announced.

"We get it now," Kim announces, "You're right no one is perfect. We just all thought you were because you have not broken down, protected your friends, and fought well for someone who doesn't really know how to fight."

I chuckle, "Mmm I could say the same thing about you Kim before you became a ranger."

"Alright, I get your point," Kim agrees.

"Good, I haven't broken down because I've been dreaming about this all the time. I always pretended to fight alongside you."

The six tones escape from my communicator, "I read you, Zordon."

"I need to you to teleport. I'll send you the coordinates," he answers.

"Alright guys guess I have to go," I say. I hit the button for teleportation.

"Good to see you again, Zordon," I announce, seeing the older man standing in front of me.

"This isn't a social call," he claims.

"I didn't think it was," I inform him.

"Why did the rangers think you were perfect?" He questions.

"Because I haven't done anything wrong since I've been with them," I explain.

"You are trying to protect yourself and protect your timeline correct?" The man in front of me questions. I slowly nod my head in response.

"You need to stop worrying about that," Zordon orders.

I look up at him and feel my jaw drop, "What?"

"Young one you can't worry about what is going to happen, if you have to tell them than do so but you can't live in fear."

"Alright, you win," I tell him. I feel Zordon teleport me back to where I'm supposed to be.

I hear my "teammates" ask me a bunch of questions.

"Guys, I'll answer all of them and reveal a lot of my past," I tell them.

They quiet down as I tell them almost everything, almost bursting out in tears at some points.

"I was born in the year of 1990, I was a few weeks early so my health suffered a bit. I had a hole in my heart and my bladder never sent that signal that I was full. In first grade, I had surgery to correct the heart problem. I had what was called a VSD which is a ventricular septal defect which means a "hole" in the wall between the two lower chambers of the heart. The problem was fixed even though I played sports with the health problems. My mom was my coach and I was lucky for that because she let me rest when I couldn't breathe right during games or practices. The problem was enough blood wasn't pumping through my heart to provide oxygen to my body. I played sports as much as I could. Later on in second grade, I had to go in for bladder surgery because the tubes to my bladder were too short," I explain, taking a breath in the process.

"Wow, you really haven't had it easy," Theo notes.

I shake my head, "Do you think I'm perfect now?"

"No," the answers echoed throughout the room.

"There's more to my story. Do you want to hear it or should we stop there?"

"Continue," the voices echo once again.

I let out a sigh, "My time in school hasn't been easy at all. I've been picked on, teased, bullied, whatever you want to call it. I had to fight for myself half the time there was no one to protect me. I had no white knight what so ever. I actually had to get help with building my confidence because I didn't have much when I was younger. I was eventually able to stand up for myself. At the end of my fifth grade year I found out I had to move. I will keep where I live a secret for now but anyways I was supposed to move to Hudson, Ohio but that didn't work out and then I moved to where I'm living now. Currently school is insane and I have a lot of work to do." I take a moment to figure out what to say next but then a pair of arms wrap around me.

It takes me a moment to figure out whose hugging me but I look into the persons eyes and realize it's the young cheetah.

"You are never alone," she whispers.

"I know I'm not but sometimes I have to be," I answer.

"Liz, can I speak to you in private?" Tommy questions, but it was more like an order.

Knowing I didn't have a choice, I nodded and followed him out.

"Did you always know about the rangers?" Tommy asked me.

"I've know about you guys since I was six years old," I answer with a steady voice.

Tommy rubs the bridge of his nose and sighs.

"Tommy," I say, "Remember what did I tell you about myself?"

"No," he answers.

I sigh, "I'm stronger than you realize." I turn away from him for a moment thinking about what to say.

"You have to think this Tommy. I can really handle things when needed."

"I heard some things about you that made me really think. Are you really a leader of a nation?" Tommy voices.

"In a game I play, yes. I don't think I could handle it in real life though," I answer.

"You could be a great leader if you tried," Tommy comforts me.

"No, you don't understand. My students in the game give me too much run for my money," I explain chuckling.

"What do you mean?"

"It's kind of hard to explain but they try to hit me constantly with pranks unless there's a war going on," I try to inform him.

"So basically a constant Rocky huh?"

"Only they have magic to amplify their pranks," I tell him laughing.

Tommy shakes his head at me, "Do they ever do anything simple?"

A smirk begins to plaster on my face, "Now where would be the fun in that? You have no idea how bad some of my pranks could be with magic."

"What's the worst one that was pulled?"

"I can never say there was a worst just a best and two are high up there."

"We'll continue this later," Tommy orders grabbing my shoulders slightly and directing me back towards the group.


	2. Chapter 2

"Alright," I tell Tommy as we join back to the group.

Everyone was looking at me. They looked at me like I was butt ugly. I am about fifty pounds overweight but no one seemed to believe me when I told them. I wasn't as athletic as I could be. If it wasn't for the Morphin' grid and extra training, I would have never been able to pull of the stunts that I'm able to do. I am always watching my diet and exercising to help get the weight off, but it seems to be taking a long time for just a few of the pounds to disappear. I put on some music as they watch me and begin dancing. Dancing is a big escape for me. I can't explain it. After a few minutes of dancing, I walk to the bathroom. Looking in the mirror, I look from head to toe at myself.

My short brown hair surrounds my head with sweeping bangs across my forehead. My Caucasian skin has a few zits covering my face and chest. I have scars on my body from different things. As I continue looking at my body, I notice a small bulge above my panty line and another bulge showing a bit under my panty line. I look at my legs and notice that they are still pretty lean but also have a lot of muscle to them. I'm not a girlie girl, but I still care about what I look like. I was one of those girls who didn't like putting on makeup unless it was a special occasion such as a wedding or a dance. The most make up I ever put on was foundation but that was even rare. I want a guy to love me for who I am, not how much time I can put into making myself look like someone else. I may be overweight but at the same time I am happy with myself except the health risks that came with it. I was trying to at least lose a few pounds a week while I was at home and at school.

A sigh escapes me as I put on a pair of shorts and a t –shirt. Running my copper colored glasses under water and grabbing a towel to dry them off to clean them, I look at the mirror and I feel good about myself today. Walking out of the bathroom, everything feels perfect.

"Hey, you okay?" Lily asks me in a concerned voice.

"I'm great. I'm going for a walk. My head is a little fuzzy. I need to clear it," I explain.

"Okay. Just be careful." She grabs my shoulder and gives it a squeeze before walking away to find something to occupy herself.

"I will. Later," I inform her with a small nod of my head as I grab a water bottle out of the fridge and take off. Everything feels right today. The air is crisp, the sun is shining, and there isn't a cloud in sight. I accidently bump into someone while I'm looking at the crystal clear sky.

"Watch it," the man shouts at me, "can't you watch where you're going, fatty?" His tone has a vicious sneer underlying it.

"First off, I'm sorry that I bumped into you. Second off I'm not that fat. You're fatter than I am." I look at the man and he looks like he is at least 250 lbs. His hips looked like he couldn't fit through a door and his belly has more rolls than I am old.

"Sorry about that remark," the man looked properly abashed; his eyes dropping to his feet as a blush spreads up his ears.

"It's okay, just watch who you say that to," I tell him. I continue walking with my head held high, but something was burning in the back of my mind. It was what the guy said to me. I knew I was overweight but I felt like I was looking pretty good for a girl of 18. I may not have the super hot body but oh well I still could have almost any guy I wanted because I am a good person. Guys really do miss what a girl is about when they see a hot body and nothing underneath. A song drifts inside my head by Superchick. I sing along to the words even though I don't have my iPod with me.

"I wear a disguise, I'm just your average Jane, the super doesn't stand for model, but that doesn't mean I'm plain. If all you see is how I look, you miss the superchick within and I christen you Titanic, underestimate and swim," I sing the song that is my mantra when I'm feeling down. Everyone looks at me and sees just an average Jane but I'm sure as hell not normal.

If I was normal then I wouldn't have skills beyond belief. I knew a computer well enough that I can almost figure out what problems your having, I know how to use Photoshop well enough that I can actually use it, and my family comes to me with all kinds of technical problems. I am a good friend. I'm the kind of friend who will fight by your side if needed, will listen if you have a problem and give advice when needed, I can't really give you fashion tips but at the same time if something really does looks good on you I'll tell you. I'm also the kind of friend who will tell you that you are acting like an idiot when you really are and nobody else will.

Walking around helped a bit but I felt like crying. I needed to get back to the loft real quick or my tears will overflow. As I almost run into the building everyone says hi to me and I don't respond just head up to my room. I get under the covers and place my head in the pillow after taking my glasses off. I'm finally allowing myself to cry freely. Tears run down my face and I don't stop for a while.

"I know I'm not a model but at the same time I am not that fat. I look like I'm still healthy even though I'm not," I mutter into the pillow and grab the pills on the side of my bed. They tasted like chalk but they were supposed to help with my weight. I take the bottle and throw it against the wall as hard as I can. The bottle is plastic so I knew it wouldn't break. I scream into my pillow. Someone comes into my room and is looking for a fight.

"Are you alright Liz?" the voice inquires.

"No and I don't expect you to understand, Kim," I tell her.

"Why wouldn't I understand?" I get up and glare at her.

"You're little miss perfect and don't have a weight problem," I inform her, my voice ice cold.

"No I don't but I know plenty of girls that do," she says in a soothing voice. She doesn't even seem to be fazed by my cold attitude.

"I don't care just leave me alone. I'm trying to lose the weight but it doesn't come off easily. That doesn't seem to work for some guys. I just want guys to see me for me and not a fatty or any of that," I explain to her, choked sobs breaking up the sentences as tears leak from my eyes.

"Oh Liz," Kim sighs as she pulls me into a hug. My tears just fall onto her shirt. My body begins to shake.

"I'll be right back," Kim tells me. I hear voices and know its Kim trying to find a way to fix things for me. I feel just like ripping every single guy a new one that thought I was too fat for them. A knock goes on my door.

"Come in," I say.

"Liz, no guy shouldn't love you because of how much you weigh," a deep voice says as he wraps me in his arms.

"I know, it's just this guy I dated dumped me because I was too fat for him," I tell Tommy.

"Can I kill him?" He seems genuinely angry, a nice change from the indifferent attitude that many guys seem to take.

His remark brings a little smile to my face, "I would love for you to kill him, bro, but he just needs to learn a thing about women."

"I agree but he shouldn't have dumped you because of that. I wouldn't want you dating him anyways," Tommy says.

I give him a little peck on the cheek, "Thanks."

"Come on we are going to train," he orders as he pulls me into the training area of the loft, not even giving me a chance to protest.

He walks over the jukebox and smiles as he finds the perfect song. I smile as I instantly recognize it. It was the song I was playing earlier.

"_I wear a disguise  
I'm just your average Jane  
The super doesn't stand for model  
But that doesn't mean I'm plain  
If all you see is how I look  
You miss the super chick within  
And I christen you titanic underestimate and swim  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself  
I've got the rifle gonna be myself_

It was just one of those songs that every girl needs to hear. It was a feel-good song as I called. Tommy must have noticed me bobbing my head to the music because he started laughing at me.

He takes a swing at me and I'm prepared to block it. It's almost like we are fight dancing. __

And I'll be everything that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world  
  
Tommy is surprised when I take a pretty hard swing at him, knocking him over causing him to hit the ground.

"Sorry," I apologize as I help him up, giving him a sheepish smile.

"It's okay," he tells me as he starts to move around again, "I figured that hit was going to come sooner or later. You were getting your frustrations out."  
_  
And I'm a one girl revolution_

I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

Some people see the revolution but most only see the girl  
I can lose my hard earned freedom if my fear defines my world  
I declare my independence from the critics and their stones  
I can find my revolution I can learn to stand alone...

And I'll be everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world...

And I'm a one girl revolution

I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution

And I'll be everything that I wanna be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

Everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

Everything that I want to be  
I am confidence in insecurity  
I am a voice yet waiting to be heard  
I'll shoot the shot, bang, that you hear round the world

And I'm a one girl revolution  
I'm a one girl revolution"

Everything changed after that training, I felt better and more willing to go on. Tommy really cared about me. He showed me that I was fine the way I was. I need to lose the weight for my health.

Later that night I hoped on my computer and was able to talk to a friend I have in California.

I told him why my ex ended with me, determined to not cry.

"Don't get how that was a reason of what went wrong in your relationship. Not girlie enough? Come on that is lame. You deserve better than that Liz. You need someone who won't care how you dress. My date flaked on me Saturday. They told me they were sick but still wanted to go out. Then, they fell asleep leaving me hanging and didn't get a call till 9:00 pm. I don't know, would you give the girl another chance?"

"I don't know if I would. Mostly it was him, James. He wants an anorexic girlfriend. I cried, James, when he told me he was too fat for him."

I could almost see him straightening up as he typed furiously, "You fat? I'm sorry but he is a jerk for saying it and I don't care if he is your bro. You are a beautiful woman and I am sure any guy would be lucky to have you in their life. I know I would if you were here."

_So_ many guys have either treated me wrongly or refused to date me because of the way I look. Tears start to run down my face as I read that, I had needed to hear that from someone for so long now.

He told me he needed to go to work. I figured I needed to get ready as well. I had training to do and other things. I felt better but still wanted to kick the guy's ass that dumped me because of my looks.

Ladies, if any guy judges you for how much french fries you eat or how many toes you have on your hands aren't worth your time. They are just the stupidest caterpillars in the world. Puppy dogs please don't judge a kitty cat for how many ears she has. You could have the best girl in the world just because she isn't skinny doesn't mean she isn't wonderful.

Ladies, if any guy judges you for the way you look or dress they aren't worth your time. They are just the biggest assholes in the world. Men please don't judge a woman for what she looks like. You could have the best girl in the world just because she isn't skinny doesn't mean she isn't wonderful.

Oh and I love my beta, she's hands-down amazing : ) : )


	3. Chapter 3

_**AN: so sorry I haven't posted this sooner. Life has been nuts lately. Work and school have been driving me nuts. I finally got this written. **_

_Am I ever going to find a guy who wants to be with me?_ Liz wondered as she sat at the kitchen table, _every guy I've been with has been an asshole and every guy I'm interested in is either interested in another girl ,or ends up casting me aside or doesn't return my feelings. _

Sighing, she got up and headed to the workout room, she angrily started beating on the punching bag. Punch after punch, she felt her frustration being taken out on the bag. Rage blinded her to her surroundings as she continues the out pouring of her anger, confusion, and depression. Music pounded through the speakers, suddenly sensing another person behind her, Liz spun, kicking the person, but not before her leg was caught.

_This person has martial arts training, none of my friends (except for the rangers of course) have that kind of training. _

"Easy," the voice said calmly. She had to force herself to calm down but it wasn't easy. She wanted to continue the fight though.

The person could sense this and dropped her leg, pulling her into a hug afterward. Tears ran down her face, her arms dropped to her side, and the person's hand removed her glasses. His muscle arms protected her from herself.

"Why?" She inquired to the man hugging her.

"Why what?" He asked back.

"Why am I so unlucky with guys?" Liz's quiet question rang throughout the room.

"Is that what this about? That's why you're beating the crap out of the bag?"

"Yes."

"Liz, you could have any guy out there easily," Billy replied.

"No I can't," She told him shaking her head.

"Why not?" He exclaimed with surprise.

"Why don't you answer that yourself genius?" She snapped at him.

"Elizabeth," he scolded her.

"I'm sorry just it doesn't make any sense every guy doesn't turn out right," She said as she threw a punch at the bag.

"You're going to make your knuckles bleed."

"I don't care it's better to make them bleed then have pain."

Billy took her in his arms and held her close. He couldn't understand why she wanted to cause herself so much pain. There was so much hurt in her eyes. He closed his eyes as he held her. For once in his life he had doubt for about five minutes. Then he had an idea, the one time he had actually seen her free of any pain, doubt, and just everything lifted away from her. He let her go for a moment and confusion washed over her. The music starts softly then grew louder as it continued to play.

He smiled softly at her. He knew that the dance floor was the one place she could be free. He discovered a while ago he was bisexual and refused to tell this young woman, he was highly attracted to her. He was older than her but not by much according to her. She was 19.

"I thought you might like this as I noticed your different when you dance."

"How so?" Liz inquired.

"You are freer. Go ahead and dance I'm not going to judge you."

Liz hesitated for a moment because she is always afraid of getting judged by other people.

"Come on, Liz, dance."

Liz firmly shook her head no.

"I dance best with a partner and I don't want to make a fool out of myself."

The music stopped suddenly as Billy sighed. He had a feeling this was going to happen. He swiftly grabbed her and started to hum softly. Billy attempted to sway her but it took her a moment to catch on. She was utterly numb. He had never seen her like this. She always had an air of confidence with her. He continued to dance with her but something wasn't right. Her steps seemed automatic. Billy stopped dancing and confusion washed over Liz.

"Where has that incredible woman gone?" Billy inquired.

"I'm not incredible. If I was so incredible guys wouldn't treat me like crap."

"There are major jerks in this world."

"Yeah and I always seem to end up with them," she murmured softly.

"You'll find someone."

"I highly doubt it."

"Liz, come on snap out of this."

"It's hard to snap out of this sometimes. It will take me a few days at most."

"Why does it take you a while?"

At this point she had turned away from him and put her arm up against the wall, putting her head up against her arm. She felt hands rub her shoulders and lips press against her cheek.

"What are you doing?" She said as she whipped around quickly and shoved him. She watched as he lost his balance a bit and had a look of shock. She quickly ran and grabbed his arm.

"I am so sorry." She wrapped her arms around him and started to cry.

"Why are you crying?"  
"You were trying to show me affection and I shoved you off like it was nothing and meaningless. I just don't feel attractive at the moment. I feel like white trash a bit. It's not you I swear I just need time. I know that's just a line everyone says but it's not with me. I don't want you to be a rebound. It wouldn't be fair to you and don't say I'm not thinking rationally but I am."

"Liz, breathe. Everything is fine. I understand. I moved too quickly but I wanted to show you that there is someone that loves you even if you don't."

"You sure?"

"Yes I'm sure."

She sighed as he hugged her, lightly kissing her forehead. She looked in his eyes and saw the guilt as well the love. She turned her back to him again not able to look at him. He spun her around to force her to look at him.

"Liz, I love you. I fell in love with your spunk, fire, kindness, intelligence, and abilities."

"How could you love me? I'm not worth having a boyfriend."

"You deserve a boyfriend and a good one too."

"No I don't. I deserve to be single."

"Stop it right now I don't like that talk."

"It's the truth. Every guy is full of shit."

"No they're not."

"Name one guy who hasn't lied, cheated, hid, or anything else from their significant other."

"Me."

"Really?" Liz inquired looking at him as he held her to his chest.

"Really." He replied, "I want to be your blue knight. Someone who will protect you from everything that a guy could possibly do."

"I just don't know right now Billy. I really need the time to think." Billy kissed her one last time and walked off defeated.

*Billy's room*

Billy laid on his bed, hands placed behind his head, and confusion washed over his face. _Why can't she see that I love her? I don't want to do what her exes did to her. _Sighing he turns over on his side.

*Liz's room*

Tears ran down her face as she curled up into a ball. She wanted to believe Billy but she is so badly hurt at the moment she doesn't trust anyone. She just continued to cry. Suddenly she got up and started throwing pictures and everything she had that reminded her of her ex.

*Hallway*

The rangers run down it as fast as they heard the smashing of items.

"Liz, open up!" Tommy shouted

"NO!" She shouted right back.

"Tommy, let me talk to her." Billy said softly, "I know what's going on."

"You sure?"

"She doesn't have the door locked let me talk to her"

"GO THE FUCK AWAY!"

"Well you heard her."

*Liz's room*

She pulled out her zune and started playing music. She placed the headphones in her ears and played Avril Lavinge's "he wasn't." It was the perfect song to fit her mood. She sang along through her tears.

_There's not much going on today.  
I'm really bored, it's getting late.  
What happened to my Saturday?  
Monday's coming, the day I hate._

Sit on the bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

This is when I start to bite my nails.  
And clean my room when all else fails.  
I think it's time for me to bail.  
This point of view is getting stale.

I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.

Na na na na na, we've all got choices.  
Na na na na, we've all got voices.  
Na na na na na, stand up make some noise.  
Na na na na, stand up make some noise.

I'll sit on my bed alone, staring at the phone.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
He isn't really what I'm looking for.  
He wasn't what I wanted, what I thought, no.  
He wouldn't even open up the door.  
He never made me feel like I was special.  
Like I was special, cuz I was special.

Na na na na na. 

*Outside Liz's door*

Billy sat there listening to her sad singing. She deserves someone who makes her feel special, like she means the world to him, and who would always be there for her. Sighing he got up and decided to make her something to eat. He wished there was more he could do for her.

*Liz's room*

She glanced at the clock and noticed it was five pm. _No wonder I'm hungry. _ She exited her room and looked to the left of her door and noticed some food with a note.

Dear my stunning wolf,

I wish there was more I could do for you. This is just a sample of what I'll do for you. I wish I could do more for you.

Your Knight.

Tears rolled down her cheeks. She never expected that surprise from anyone. _Who was this guy? Why was he being so sweet? The only person who was called knight jokingly was Tommy. _

As she went down the hall she noticed flowers sitting on the table.

Dear my dazzling wolf,

Each flower is for your beauty.

Your knight.

Liz's eyebrow rose at this. She couldn't figure it out. _What the hell is going on? No guy has put this much effort into flattering me before. _

She arrived at the main loft and noticed a guy dressed in a nice suit, with more flowers in his hand.

"Billy?"

"I heard your song and I knew you deserved better."

"Thank you."

"I know you said you need more time and I want to give you that but I wanted to show you how much you can be treated.

"Thank you for dinner and thank you for dinner. It was very sweet and very flattering. I really do need time still we just broke up a couple days ago. Like I said don't want you to be rebound.

It's really not right."

"I know but I wanted to show you how you should be treated and not like some white trash as you put it."

"Thank you." She said as she kissed him on the cheek and walked off.

He whispered you're welcome as she walked away.

"You have it bad, my friend," Tommy stated, leaning up against the door frame.

Billy chuckled, "Yeah, I do, but this girl deserves to be treated like the princess no one has seen her as."

"How do you know?"

"Because she thinks all men are assholes and not worth her time."

"Even us, who are like her brothers?"

"At the moment, yes."

Tommy shook his head. He suddenly heard the rhythmic thumping of a punching bag being hit harder than normal. He glanced at Billy and Billy shook his head.

"She's at it again."

Tommy raised an eyebrow.

"Liz is taking her anger out on the bag. She has been doing that a lot today. Liz doesn't wrap her hands so they may be bleeding by the end of the night."

"Shit," Tommy cursed, "we've got to stop her."

"Let her go. It's something she needs to do. She has cried her tears now and still probably going to cry more, most likely, and take her anger out. I hate seeing her like this."

"She doesn't deserve the way she has been treated."

"No, she doesn't. I wish I could make her see I'm a good guy for her."

"You will just give her time. The break up is still fresh."

"She is just so amazing."

"I know, but give her time. She really needs it especially with the way her ex treated her. He really treated her like white trash."

"She has cried so much though, Tommy."

"Well, when your ex calls you fat and said you're not good enough for him when you worked hard to make him feel the best he could. Then wouldn't you feel the same way?"

"Affirmative."

"That's why she needs the time. She's fighting demons that none of us can fight for her."

"I'm taking her out to make her feel amazing. Most likely to the spa."

"That would be good."

"Just have to convince her."

Liz walked past the two guys. Her knuckles were a bit raw and sweat ran down her face. Liz headed straight to the shower shoving the poor guys. She looked defeated like nothing was left for her to fight for. Liz's body was slumped. Billy couldn't believe what he was seeing. There was nothing right about the way Liz looked. Billy growled. This was not how he wanted his girl to look like. _Wait, did I really just think that? _She needed a confidence boost big time. He would let her take a shower but after that he was throwing her over his shoulder and take her to lunch, the spa and clothes shopping.

"Liz?"

"Yeah?"

"Come with me," He basically ordered her.

"Why should I?"

"Just trust me."

"Why should I?"

"I have something to show you."

"Oookkkkaaaayyyy."

He grabbed her and dragged her to the car. As he placed her in the car, he wrapped a blindfold around her head covering her eyes.

"What are you doing?"

"I want to surprise you so let me surprise you."

Liz crossed her arms and pouted. Billy chuckled as he got into the car himself. Smiling a bit, he reached over and grabbed her arms and made her uncross them.

"Come on, my sexy she wolf, I know you want to do something to take your mind off things."

"Where are you taking me? You practically kidnap me and then put a blindfold on me. What are you doing?"

"I'm pampering you in a way that no one else has."

"Your shitting me right? I'm not worthy of being spoiled. I don't deserve anything."

Billy smacked her on the back of the head, "Quit talking like that."

Liz slumped in her seat. Billy sighed, he didn't want her to feel this way, but he wanted her to feel amazing.


	4. Chapter 4

As Billy drove along, Liz sat in her seat with her arms crossed, anger washed over her face as she watched the landscape go by. He switched on the radio a while ago but Liz was stone. Billy watched her out of the corner of his eye. Her brunette hair was in her face. Rage washed over him as he couldn't believe someone treated this girl the way her exes did. He wanted to kill them especially the one who said she wasn't girlie enough for him. She didn't need to be girlie, she was a tomboy and fierce. She glared at him for a moment.

"How much longer do I have to sit here?" Liz inquired, anger laced through her voice that almost made Billy flinch.

"We are almost there. About another five miles," he answered calmly.

"Where are you taking me?" She practically growled at him.

"Something I wish I could do for every girl who had a broken heart. They deserved to be treated special no matter what."

"I have standards for a guy and none of the in the past have met them. I just don't want a drunk, smoker, lazy bum, and who isn't going to treat me right."

She then turned back to the window and leans her arm against the arm rest on the door, head resting in her hand. Billy released a deep sigh. He gripped the steering wheel till his knuckles turned white. His temper was starting to flare a bit.

"Easy," Lupus whispered to him, "She's not with them anymore and you are a multi millionaire you can treat her how she is supposed to be treated."

"Billy," Liz said so softly that he barely heard her.

"Yes?"

"I don't want a guy to spend a ton of money on me just treat me every once in a while to something nice such as a nice dinner or a night out on the town. So whatever you're doing thank you. This is kind of a surprise thing for me and I'm not used to that. I'm used to planning everything and paying for everything. I know I'm not the easiest person to be around when I'm like this. Do you forgive me for everything?"

Billy reached over and grabbed the hand that wasn't turned away from him. He softly rubbed his thumb over her hand. She slowly turned her head to look at him. When she did that he pulled over to the side of the road, and released a deep sigh.

"I understand why you feel that way and yes I forgive you. You just got your heart broken and it's something that you have to work through. I just want to treat you like you're someone special. You deserve to be treated like a princess and I am going to do that whether you like it or not," Billy explained.

Tears ran down her cheeks and her body began to shake. Billy slowly released her hand and hit the seat belt button, releasing the restraint. He cautiously pulled the young woman into his arms. She didn't resist him, just allowed her to allow the comfort of the blue wolf wash over her. She slowly stopped crying and her breathes became shallow. He glanced down and noticed that she fell asleep. Carefully he repositioned her body on the seat and pulled off the side of the road after replacing his seat belt. He decided to cancel the spa and bring her to a hotel room and spoil her in his own way.

He figured he could order room service, allow her to take a nice shower, gently feed her chocolate dipped strawberries, give her a massage, and take her out to dinner. He drove to a nice Hilton hotel and gently picked up the sleeping woman. Carrying her inside, he placed her in a chair and walked over to the counter.

"Ma'am, could I please have a room for two?" Billy said the young woman behind the counter.

"Sure, would you like a wheelchair for the young woman who is asleep in the chair?"

"No thank you. I can carry her. She's had a rough couple days."

"Alright your room is 202. Second floor first door on your right. I'll have someone follow you up so they can open the door for you since you're going to be carrying her."

"Thank you but that won't be necessary. I can manage."

"Alright sir. I'll have you in the room for two nights."

"Thank you again. How did you know I would need two nights?"

"If I know why that young woman needs a room it's either because she got broken up with or she is having family issues."

"Wow how could you tell?"

"Her eyes were still a bit puffy when you brought her in. I just hope you can take care of her."

Billy nodded at her and scooped up the sleeping woman. He hit the button to go up and Liz slowly starts to wake up.

"Where are we?" Liz requested groggily.

"We went to a hotel because you feel asleep while crying."

"I'm sorry that I got your shirt all wet and forcing you to stop."

"That's alright. I have ways to pleasure you."

Liz looked at him with disgust, "Really you want to get in my pants when I just got broken up with? What is wrong with you?"

Billy glanced at her with shock, "WHAT? NO! I'm bringing you here to relax and get treated special. I was going to take you to a spa but you fell asleep and I wanted to take you someplace else so you could still relax. I rather you wait when you know you for sure if you want to be with me."

They walked to the room and Liz immediately went to the bathroom. Tore off her clothes and took as shower. As the water ran over her body, she stood there and let the water wash away her tension. Billy started to worry as he heard the water run for about 40 minutes. He thought that she was hurting herself. Finally he heard the water stop running and he decides to run to the store and get her something nice. He walked down to the nearest store and picked asked a woman to help him find something nice for Liz. The woman found a nice top for Liz and a nice pair of pants as Billy explained she was a tomboy and not big on dresses. He quietly returns to the room and discovered Liz just laying on the bed watching a movie a chick flick curled up in a blanket. Billy walked over to the bed and lifted up the covers, shifted his way over to her and wrapped his arms around her.

"Sorry but I ordered a movie so it will appear on the bill."

"It's okay if this is what you need. You can order as many movies as you want. I'll be here the whole time. In fact lean forward a bit, I'm going to position myself behind you."

Liz scooted up a bit and Billy sat behind her. He placed his hands on her shoulders and began to slowly rub them. She let out a big sigh. He slowly worked down her back working on the knots in her back and neck.

"You can push if you need to. I know that I have a lot of knots at the moment."

Billy started to push and heard cracking from the knots in her back. Liz's breath hitched as he pushed on the knots. His hands continued to work his magic.

"I'll be right back. There's something I need to do." He moved away from her and she suddenly felt empty. She pulled her knees to chest and rested her head on her forearms.

Billy quietly walked over to the door and slipped downstairs. He approached the counter.

"Ma'am could you please put in an order for chocolate covered strawberries?"

"Sure what's the room number?"

"202"

"Alright, I'll send them up to you when they are ready."

"Thank you so much. Also please send up a nice bottle of sparkling apple cider."

"Sir, may I ask why you are doing this?"

"I have a girl in my room with a broken heart and hasn't been treated the way she should have been."

"Is that why there are many chick flicks on your room?"

"Yes."

"She's lucky to have a guy like you in her life. I hope you can treat her amazing."

"I'm trying."

"Here's the bottle of sparkling apple cider for you and a few champagne glasses." Billy took the items and took them back up to the room. Slipping back into the room, Liz is curled up into a ball. He sighed as he placed the bottle and glasses down on the table. He positioned himself on the bed next to her and held her. She turned into him and closed her eyes. Billy made her feel safe and he felt so warm and loving. Liz cuddled into him more. Billy smiled but on the inside he was very worried. She has never been so clingy.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Worrying you and being clingy."

"I'm only worried because I've never seen you like this before. And if clinginess is what you need right now then be clingy if you need to be alone tell me, I'll leave you be."

"I don't want to be alone at the moment. I just need to know I'm loved from someone. I know the team loves me but it's like a brother/sister kind of love not the kind I want. There is a song out in my time it says I don't want to make love I want to make love last."

"Liz, I really do love you and I do want to make love last with you."

"You sure you want a broken girl, who has no confidence in relationships, and who is scared to trust?"

"Yes I'm sure. When you told me about the exes, I had to restrain myself from wanting to hunt them down."

There was a knock at the door, and Billy got up to answer the door, as he answered he grabbed something.

"Something smells good," Liz commented.

"You'll just have to wait and see when I bring it to you. Close your eyes and open your mouth."

"Okay." Liz opened her mouth and Billy carefully placed the strawberry in her mouth. She felt it enter her mouth and took a bite. She continued to chew as Billy watched her open her eyes. After she is done chewing, Liz leaned over and kissed him on the cheek. He looked at her with shock.

"Why did you do that?"

"I wanted to and besides you have been very sweet to me."

Billy continued to feed her the strawberries. After he fed her one more strawberry, she picked up one and fed it to him.

"I can't join these alone it wouldn't be fair."

"I bought these for you though."

Liz pouted, "Why are you treating me like this?"

"Because you deserve it."

Billy headed over to table and poured the bubbly drink into the glasses. He handed one to Liz.

"Are you trying to get me drunk?" Liz teased and had a smile on her face.

"It's just sparkling apple cider," Billy answered, but he was glad to see her smile.

"I know. I was teasing you. Thank you this is more than I've ever expected."

"Your welcome."

"I'm really sorry for the way I reacted in the elevator."

"It's alright I understand."

Liz took a sip out of her glass. After a while she got a little sleepy. Billy just let her cuddle up to him and fall asleep. Billy wrapped his arms around her and kissed her head. He watched TV for a little bit longer before falling asleep himself.


	5. Chapter 5

Liz woke up with Billy's arms around her and smiled. He had held her close all night. She sighed as he pulled her closer. This was what she needed, to know someone truly cared for her. He hadn't even noticed she was awake. She slowly watched his arm as it went higher up her waist. He then started to groan and twitch. She used her arm to turn his head and lightly kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked her.

"It seemed like you were having a bad dream so I figured that was the best way to wake you. Sorry if you didn't like it. I'll just go and make us breakfast," Liz said as she got up a hand grabbed her.

"Liz, stop. This is supposed to be different."

"Explain."

"I was supposed to wake up, have breakfast already to go and you were supposed to relax."

"I'm fine Billy."

"You sure?"

"Yes, thank you so much for everything you've done."

Billy pulled her back onto the bed and kissed Liz with every fiber of his being. She wanted to resist him at first but then relaxed and gave into him. Liz wrapped her arms around his neck and started enjoying herself again. Liz suddenly broke this kiss, and ran to the bathroom. Billy had confusion wash over him as he watched her run to the bathroom. After the bathroom, she sat on the bed.

"Sorry about that just had to use the bathroom. I was enjoying that kiss too much, but my bladder was about to burst."

"That's alright."

He grabbed her again and turned on the television. He then picked up the phone and ordered breakfast for the two of them. He picked her up bridal style and put her on the bed on top of him. Billy smiled at the woman sitting in his lap. This is what he wanted along with her. Liz enjoyed being held by the blue wolf.

_Is he really going to treat me the way I want to be treated? Is he going to be the man I want? _So many doubts entered her head as she was being held.

She shook her head to clear the doubts. Billy watched her carefully.

"Liz, what's wrong?" He inquired.

"I can't believe those doubts entered my mind again," she whispered, but with Billy's enhanced hearing he picked it up. He held her closer and kissed her on the top of her head. Liz sighed at the kiss.

Everything felt right but something was missing. She couldn't place it. It was all too simple. It felt like a dream. This guy was too much of a fantasy. He surprised her last night with a way that made her feel unbelievable and he has promised to keep treating her that way.

"Liz, I swear I rather give my life than treat you like white trash," Billy whispered.

"I hope you can keep that promise so far no one else has," Liz said quietly.

"I will keep it or you have full permission to kick me in the balls."

Liz cuddled up to him more. Billy held her closer.

_What is going on with her? She's so badly hurt. I really can see it. All I want to do is protect her and kill her exes. It's like she doesn't have anyone to count on at the moment. _

He looked down at the woman and she was asleep again. He moved her so Liz was lying down and went to the small kitchen that was attached to the room. Billy reached into one of the cabinets and grabbed a glass for water than placed it back in the cabinet. He wasn't much of a drinker but he need a strong drink so he grabbed a beer. Walking back into the mini living room he took a seat and switched on the tv to a random channel. He just needed background noise. The couch had a few feet between the wall and the couch so you could walk behind it. He sat there for ten minutes then got up and started to pace.

Liz woke up a few minutes later and had put her headphones on, before walking out into the main area, singing 4 Real by Avril Lavigne.

_**If I show you, get to know you **_

_**If I hold you just for today **_

_**I'm not gonna wanna let go **_

_**I'm not gonna wanna go home **_

_**Tell me you feel the same  
'Cause I'm 4 real, are you 4 real?**_

_**I can't help myself, it's the way I feel **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, like you did last night **_

_**I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
Well, it feels so right 'cause it feels so right **_

_**Just to have you standing by my side **_

_**So don't let me go 'cause you have my soul **_

_**And I just wanted you to know  
I don't wanna look back 'cause I know that we have**_

_**Something the past could never change**_

_**And now I'm stuck in the moment and my heart is open**_

_**Tell me that you feel the same  
'Cause I'm 4 real, are you 4 real? **_

_**I can't help myself, it's the way I feel **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, like you did last night **_

_**I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
Well, it feels so right 'cause it feels so right**_

_**Just to have you standing by my side **_

_**So don't let me go 'cause you have my soul **_

_**And I just wanted you to know  
Hold me down, hold me now I'm safe, I'm sound when you're around **_

_**Hold me down, hold me now I'm safe, I'm sound when you're around  
I'm 4 real, are you 4 real? I can't help myself, it's the way I feel **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, like you did last night **_

_**I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
Well, it feels so right 'cause it feels so right **_

_**Just to have you standing by my side**_

_**So don't let me go 'cause you have my soul **_

_**And I just wanted you to know  
'Cause I'm 4 real, are you 4 real? I can't help myself, it's the way I feel **_

_**When you look me in the eyes, like you did last night**_

_**I can't stand to hear you say goodbye  
Well, it feels so right 'cause it feels so right **_

_**Just to have you standing by my side **_

_**So don't let me go 'cause you have my soul**_

Billy looked at her strangely but then received the message. Liz was telling him that she cared for him and that it felt right but she didn't know if he was true to his word. He strolled over to her and kissed her.

"I hear what you are saying and yes I'm for real are you for real?"

"Yes I am blue wolf."


End file.
